Top of the Ladder
by Spirit Eclipse Dragon-Wolf
Summary: They all thought they were safe, but sadly that's a falsehood. It's one that should never have been entertained in the first place. Caught by the vampire of an opposing coven causes love, hate, and lust to form. What will happen being a prisoner in unseen chains?
1. Caged

**_Hey y'all! I'm sorry for how long it's taking me to update things. My mental health is getting out of control. Working on stories does help. It's just a struggle each day, but I'm at least trying my best to take one day at a time. _**

**_Anyway, this is a story that Umasen has given me to try out. It's been a while since I've tried writing this ship. So, let's go through a few rules I have concerning my fanfics, oks? _**

**_I primarily write in the third person. I tend to go through scenes a bit quickly, but I try to keep the pace a steady one. _** **_I try to keep the characters true to the anime/managa, but I do also like putting my own spin on them. _** **_I tend to write stories with a lot of angst, mature themes, and so on in them. If you don't like that sort of stuff then you've been warned. _** **_It's best to just enjoy the story. I do have pudgy fingers and use Voiceover so please pardon me if there are any mistakes. I try to fix them as I go, but somehow some slip by. _** **_This is an AU like all of my other fanfiction stories. _**

**_Alrighty, I think that's all we need to go through for this. I hope you all enjoy it. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. **

**Warnings: This will involve mature themes as I said before. This will include same sex relationships, eventual lemons, bondage, and so on. **

**Pairing: Caste. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Top of the Ladder **

**Chapter 1: Caged **

The night is pitch black when he wakes up. His body is incredibly sore, cold, and weak. He tries to get up but is quickly brought down. Gasping in shock, he finally realizes that he's chained up. Looking around, he hears his heartbeat against his ears. The room is barely noticeable from the inside, but he can see the silhouette of a door in front of the bed he's on. Pulling on the restraints harshly, he hisses out in frustration as he feels the sharp, cold metal cut through his wrists. He bites down on his lip, slowly relaxing as he feels the warm blood dribble down his arm. hastily, he looks up sharply from his position to see the door open a crack. Something crawls in for the door to slam open soon after.

"Ah! My beautiful soon to be pet...has he eaten?" a figure asks, the masculine figure walking with a glide close to the shocked immortal, having his hidden lips holding a smirk.

"No, master. We just got him a few hours.," answers one of the subordinates. "He was caught during the invasion of one of your enemies."

"Hmm. I see. Well, get him fruit or something. He's too skinny," the creature barks at the small servant.

"Y-Yes, sire," the servant stammers out before he quickly leaves the room to grab what is asked of him.

Atem tries to look for the creature in the dark. He seems to be well hidden and, making him hate it so much. His eyes widen when he feels his cheek get a stroke, making him lie frozen. He doesn't at all know what or rather who is deciding to hold him back from yelling and trying to get away. His fear and shock, or the reason that he actually likes the sensation makes him want more. No, it's not just a want. It's an intense craving that won't go away. After a few seconds, Atem shakes his head, moving his face away from the cold hand.

"W-Who are you? Why am I here? Let me go!" Growls Atem weakly.

The creature gives a dark laugh, grabbing Atem's face roughly, holding him still as his bright crimson eyes look into Atem's dark violet eyes as he replies smoothly, "How about...no? You're mine, I caught you fairly enough. You know how it is with finders keepers I suppose you can think about it like that way if you want."

"Excuse me!?" Atem growls as his shock and fear slowly dissipates away. "I'm not your intrinsic mate! Let me go!"

The creature grins, showing his fangs that glisten in the small amount of moonlight that sifts in through the room. There are some conflicting thoughts in Atem's mind at seeing the sight before him. One part of him thinks this man is hot while the other hates him for thinking he has some sort of ownership over him. It doesn't help that Atem just has his boxers on while the rest of his clothes have been taken away from him including all of the belongings he had on his person.

"Oh yes you are.. the name's Akefia if you want to know who I am…. … Welcome to your new home for the rest of your life," says the white haired man, leaning down to bite into Atem's throat, moaning at the taste on his tongue as he takes his fill, retracting his incisors when he has taken his fill of him. "Mmm, you are delicious."

"Fuck off," spits out Atem, glaring daggers at Akefia.

"Heh, maybe later," smirks the gray-eyed male as his eyes only turn red when the thirst is strong, but when it goes away the real hue of his eyes can be seen.

"What's going to happen to me?" Asks Atem, hoping he might get some answers out of him.

"I already told you. The rest of your coven and the others will be dealt with in due course. You're just the first of many to fall."

()()()()()()

Back in the camp, it's still a mess from the previous invasion. A semblance of peace is starting to return to the daywalker vampires. Another name for them is dawnrisers. It depends on what name people use for their sort in the immortal race. The younger brother to the prince of these has been taken, leaving Yami in discourse at losing Atem. The difference in age of them is that Yami is twenty-seven while Atem is twenty-three. Having tricolored hair of mostly black with lightning bolt bangs and crimson at the tips, he has it in a low ponytail. Being in his tent, he looks over the maps, finding it frustrating to be told to stay in here by his advisor. Having pale skin, it shows well against all of his black and leather clothing. It does please him when Mahaad's apprentice, Mana, comes in to give a report.

"What is it?" Asks Yami, seeming tired and annoyed at being unable to do anything right away with the threat still out there.

"Um, well," hesitating at first, she continues when she sees him waiting for her to tell him. "We caught someone while the moon dwellers left after invading our camp."

"Who have we caught?" Asks Yami, lifting a brow in curiosity at hearing this.

"Oh, I'll bring him in right away," mana gives a shot bow before darting back out of his tent to have mahaad return with a net over a short male.

"We caught this one. I think he might suit you well," says the brown haired male, dropping the captive at yami's feet before departing out of the tent to return to his duties.

Examining the occupant in the net, Yami furrows his brows at what he's seeing here. It looks like almost peering into a mirror. The petite male has the same sort of hair as Yami, but has amethyst at the tips of each strand instead of crimson. His eyes are amethyst as well, having a pale complexion. What he wears is a pair of leather pants, a spiked choker, a t-shirt, and combat boots. Glaring daggers at Yami, he tries to struggle free out of the confinements. It seems that Mahaad put a spell on the net to ensure that whoever is inside won't be able to get out until someone on the outside opens it. Sitting down in front of the smaller male, he wonders just who they have caught into their possession here. It does seem like someone that might as well be Yami's type. Besides, the spoils of war will happen from time to time. Maybe this might work in their favor if this is someone that Akefia has a high favor in. The two continue to stare at one another, being unsure of what to make of themselves.

"So, do you have a name?" Asks Yami, breaking the silence that has fallen between them.

"Fuck you," snarls the amethyst-eyed male of nineteen years old, clenching his fists at his sides, noticing he wears a pair of knuckle busters on his hands. "I don't need to tell you anything. Just let me out of here, damn it!"

"Why/" Yami asks nonchalantly.

"Because," is all he will say, leveling Yami with an intense glare.

It doesn't seem to faze Yami though, finding this one quite interesting, "Well, that's fine I suppose. You might already know me, but I am Yami Sennen. I'm the crown prince of the dawnrisers."

"I know who you are," hisses out the other male quietly. "I'm Yugi."

"Ok, hello Yugi. See? We're not strangers to one another now, are we?" Smiles Yami, finding this amusing to say the least.

"It changes nothing. I'm not going to bow down to some pompous asshole that has always lived the lavish life. You and your people don't know a single thing how we suffer. So, good luck with whatever you're going to do with me."

()()()()()()()

Back in the Touzoku's home, a male with albino skin and tame white locks walks the halls of the onyx stone castle. The place is owned by their elder, Zorc. He and Akefia are brothers, having one little sister. Amane is probably off studying her magic skills or something. The almond-eyed male wears a pair of linen robes, having a pair of sandals on his feet that clatter lightly against the floor. It doesn't surprise him that Akefia finally has a prisoner to play with, being privy to his brother's affairs when he allows him to know. It makes him feel a little lonely. Then again, he feels heat rush to his cheeks at recalling a certain someone he goes out to sneak behind his family's back to see. Akefia nor Amane know of this secret he has, wanting to keep it that way. Continuing on his walk, he finds one of the hidden passageways, going through to head outside where someone will be waiting for him.

A pair of hands grab him by the waist, pinning him against the side of the castle. A pair of lips latch onto him, making Ryou smile at noticing it's just Bakura. Wrapping his arms around his partner, he moans quietly against the kiss. They part when they need to, having almond meet ruby as they stare at each other intently. Bakura still holds him firmly in his grip, knowing what he wants to do with him though isn't sure how much time they might have. Looking into Ryou's eyes, he smirks at knowing it's what he wants as well. They have been seeing each other in private like this behind their covens backs, not wanting anyone to find out their relationship. If anyone does then the consequences might be dire. Fortunately enough, Ryou knows that Akefia and Amane won't need him anytime soon. Besides, Akefia is too busy with his supposed partner while Amane is at her studies. So, he might get off lucky tonight. It all depends on whether or not they will get caught.

"You smell so fucking good," murmurs Bakura, enjoying the times that they can see one another. "You haven't been followed, right?"

"Of corse I haven't," pouts Ryou. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do," confirms Bakura reluctantly.

"Good, you better," huffs Ryou, yelping out a bit when Bakura nips at his neck, giving a small sheepish smile.

"Let's see how far we can get tonight, dove. Just follow my lead, alright?"

()()()()()()

Walking the halls of the dusk coven, a caramel bronze skinned man with spiky blonde hair notices Bakura is nowhere in sight. Frowning, he shrugs, guessing he's gone off to find someone to occupy his time with. There are three major covens in this world. There's the dayrisers, moondwellers, and the dusks. Each has been at war for quite some time over trivial and imperative matters. Fortunately, there hasn't been an invasion in quite some time. That's thanks to him, Bakura, and Seto. They are the most lethal members in this one. The dusks are a coven/clan of shifters. Some are leeches while others are something else. There's no telling who might be what in this one. Wearing a purple cape with a black tunic and tights underneath, Malik continues on his way, guessing he'll see Bakura sometime later. It doesn't do anything to drive away the boredom. Sighing in frustration, he hopes to find something or someone to occupy his time with, knowing that his madness does get in the way sometimes. What he thinks is that it's just another part of him, but not what makes up everything about him. Walking further, he knows there are supposed to be some new recruits. Excitement creeps up inside of him, making him hurry to see who might be joining their clan. When he arrives at the room, his eyes land on a platinum blonde haired male, knowing immediately he wants to make him his own. When the fledglings are given a dismissal, Malik walks up to the other blonde, grabbing him by the hips to lift him up into his arms, running off with him to his room before slamming the door behind him and firmly losing it. The last thing he wants is any interruptions.

"This is going to be oh so much fun."

()()()()()()

The evening is still young. A blonde haired woman with a voluptuous form walks down a path, wearing a revealing enough dark purple dress with fishnet and stiletto heels underneath aside from her lacy undergarments that are under the dress as well. Her sapphire eyes scan the area from time to time, recalling the warnings that others have given her before about traveling during the nighttime hours. However, the day can be just as dangerous though. Continuing on her way, she doesn't catch sight of a brunette following her trail. Mai ends up at the bar, needing a drink after work. Walking into the establishment, the other woman following after her goes inside a few minutes after Mai goes in. Finding herself a place to sit, Mai orders some whisky, being given her drink shortly enough. Taking a sip or two, she neglects to notice that someone is sitting across from her. The moment she does catch wind is when the other woman clears her throat.

"Oh, sorry, hun," says Mai, lifting her gaze to meet the brunette's stare. "I didn't know you wanted to join me."

"I see," frowns the hazel-eyed woman, wearing a pair of leggings, a formfitting shirt, and a pair of leather boots. "Do you come here often?"

"Most nights," shrugs Mai, eyeing the other woman suspiciously. "Have you heard?"

"About what?" The brunette asks, having her interest perking up at the question.

"The covens," replies Mai, rolling her eyes a bit. "Anyway, I think they're just rumors. The name's Mai Valentine by the way."

"Anzu Mizaki is my name," says Mai's company, giving a small smile, having a glass of ale for herself. "You probably are better off listening to those rumors though."

"Huh? Why?" Lifting a brow, Mai still has her suspicions about Anzu.

"If you're not careful enough they might be true," warns Anzu, taking a sip from her glass casually as if nothing is wrong here.

Frowning at hearing this, Mai tries to brush it off. There's something about Anzu that doesn't seem right to her. Maybe it's something about her aura. Then again, it can be something else entirely. Finding it a little frustrating, Mai tries to ignore it, enjoying her drink with relatively pleasant company. Sure, it's unexpected, but at least it won't be another night alone. Besides, she tries to stay away from home as often as she possibly can. Not all families are functional and happy unfortunately. Some have problems in it. Those issues can sometimes turn into abuse and neglect. Usually, Mai tries to sleep at her apartment instead of returning home to her parents. It's either that or she rents a room here for the night. It depends on which one is easier to get to depending on how drunk she gets. Maybe she might get lucky tonight. Anzu is throwing her glances every so often. Why not take a chance at something that will turn into something good?

"Do you want to get out of here? We can go back to my place," offers Anzu.

Blinking in surprise, Mai gives her a look before nodding, "Sure, sounds like a plan to me."

"Great. I'll meet you out front."

**_Yays! Done with chappie one! I apologize if there was any mistakes. Like I said before in my rules I tend to go through scenes a bit quickly. At least I get something out today. Again, I'm really sorry about the delay on updates. I'm still working on stuff as per usual though. _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	2. Marked

**_Hey y'all! Here's the next chappie for Top of the Ladder. My apologies if updates are a little slow. It does take me time to write these up. So, thanks to y'all for your patience and continued support. _**

**_This story is inspired by my daughter, UmaSenWolfDoragon, and her story on ffn called Dead Resolution. This story is also written for her of course. I don't know what I'd do without her. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 2: Marked **

Leaving the room he's left Atem in, Akefia walks out of there into the hallway. There's the priority to check in on his siblings, hoping they are keeping up with their studies. There's also another matter he must attend to. That one is the true master of this castle. Some consider him their elder while Akefia has a different term for him. It's just him alone that has to attend to certain services for Zorc. Currently, he wants to speak with him about certain matters. Some pertain to the kingdom while others are towards his prisoner. Walking up the few flights of stairs, he finds the correct door where he can usually be found in his study. Giving a knock to the door, he waits outside until he's given permission to come inside. When he enters, he sees the black haired pale man sitting in his chair, seeming to have been looking over a scripture for some reason or another. What he wears is a pair of dark robes along with a pair of combat boots. There's a serpentine creature that has their coils around his shoulders, staring at Akefia with those amber eyes. It doesn't make him flinch nor wince, finding reptiles intriguing.

"Yes?" Lifting his gaze from his reading, Zorc smirks at seeing who has come to pay him a visit. "My, my, what does the princeling require of me? Surely it isn't to satisfy anything…."

"I caught one of them," says Akefia bluntly, not having time for any sort of playing around.

"Oh?" Quirking a brow, this does seem to perk his interest. "A daywalker is in our possession then…. By my guess, it's Yami's younger brother, correct?"

"Yes," affirms Akefia. "What must I do with him?"

"Whatever you please, darling," laughs Zorc at the inane question. "He's in your clutches after all."

"I know that," hisses out Akefia in annoyance. "But what do I do with him?"

"Start off using him as a donor," suggests Zorc, rolling his eyes at how he has to advise Akefia from time to time. "After that, see what you can do about turning him to the moonlight. Either that or make him your mate if you feel like it. You do need one to rule after all."

Taking this in, he gives a slight nod, "I see…. Well, thanks for the suggestions. I'll keep them in mind."

"Good, you better," says Zorc, but before Akefia can leave he grabs him by his hair to pull him gently back. "Just don't forget where your loyalties lie."

"I won't," Akefia doesn't show any sign of weakness, finding this ordinary for how Zorc likes to be.

"That's a good wife," smirks Zorc, letting him go.

"That's not what I am," grumbles Akefia as he takes his leave, knowing Zorc will ignore his protests about it like usual.

Leaving the demon's room, he goes back down the flights of stairs. Having some ideas in mind, he does know he needs to attend to Atem sooner or later. Besides, there's the requirement of interrogation first. After that part is done, he'll have plenty of further time to play. There's still the need to check in on his siblings, but decides that it can wait until he's done with his business with the captive. Returning to the room he's left him in, Akefia opens the door, seeing that Atem has at least eaten the fruit that the servant has given him, not wanting the daywalker to die from starvation. Then again, can either of their covens die from such a thing? They are undead creatures after all. Blood and devouring souls is something they both partake in, but they can also eat human food as well. Souls are kind of like junk food for moondwellers while blood is like that for the dawnrisers. Hearing the door open, Atem raises his head to realizes it's just the guy from before, glaring daggers at his captor.

"What do you want?" Hisses out the violet-eyed man, still having a restricted amount of movement, only being able to move around the bed and a little away from it.

"I need to interrogate you," replies Akefia simply as if it's common sense, walking further in the room for the door to slam shut.

Flinching at the noise, Atem watches his movements warily. There's no telling what Akefia might truly want with someone like him. Inwardly, he frowns, doubting Yami will right away come to save him. It leaves it up to him to make this a better situation for himself. Doubting any of the others of the coven will care of him being gone, he doesn't show any weakness on the outside, knowing full well what he might do if he shows any. Moving closer, Akefia sits on the edge of the bed, facing Atem for their eyes to still be locked with one another. It's almost as if both are sizing each other up. There's a short silence between them full of tension. It doesn't take much to break it though.

"What has your coven been plotting?" Demands Akefia to know. "Don't you dare fucking lie to me because I can't at all stand those type of people."

Biting his lower lip, Atem deliberates on whether or not to rat out his coven, knowing that he needs to look out for himself here, "How to take you out pretty much."

"Really?" Sneers Akefia in disbelief. "That's cute."

"What's going to happen to me?" Atem genuinely wants to know, not entirely sure if Akefia will even give him an answer.

"You're in no position to be asking the questions here," snaps Akefia, making Atem flin again. "What do you think your brother will do to get you back?"

"Probably nothing until he really needs me," admits Atem, lowering his gaze to look down at his feet.

"I see," Akefia mulls this over, not liking the sound of this. "I'll give you a deal."

"What sort?" Asks Atem, finding this a little fishy though decides to at least hear him out.

"I will let you out of these bonds if you promise not to run," replies Akefia simply. "But if you try to escape…..there will be consequences for it."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Asks Atem skeptically.

"You don't," answers Akefia, just staring at him in wait for a response to his offer.

Weighing his options, Atem doubts that Yami even wants him around to begin with. All of his life, he has been living in his older brother's shadow. Why can't he just be his own person instead of others always comparing him to Yami? Shaking his head, he tries to clear his mind a little. The hurtful memories aren't something he wants to give any attention to; especially right now. When he figures it out, he eventually gives Akefia a slight nod, guessing he'll have to go along with this to stay alive. It does appear that Akefia might have purposes for Atem aside from using him as a form of blackmail towards his brother.

"Ok," says Atem at last, seeing no other option available to him.

"Good," smirks Akefia, snapping his fingers for the bonds to break open to let Atem have free movement once again. "Remember at any moment I can put you back into those if you break our deal."

"I don't have any intentions of running. There's nothing for me to return to even if I somehow managed to escape here."

()()()()()()

Sitting on the floor inside of Yami's tent, Yugi looks down at his feet. This isn't a situation that he likes at all. It's one he's put himself into somehow with getting caught. It doesn't help at all that he's in the captivity of Yami. It makes him worry about what Akefia and Ryou might think if they worry at all about him. It's unlikely with how Akefia is, but Ryou and he have been best friends since they were children. Hopefully he'll notice his absence and try looking for him if possible. Looking down at his feet, he knows that Yami still doesn't know what to do with him yet. It's true what he has said before. They live completely different lives. How is he going to understand him when they aren't from the same status? Giving a glance down at his captive, Yami knows that there are some procedures he has to go through first before he can have any playtime with him. There's the idea in his mind of eventually turning this moonbeam to the sunshine, but that'll be something he'll try much later when there's a layer of trust and understanding between them. Well, that and becoming closer to one another. That might take longer than anything else. The effort will be worth it in the end though.

"Why are you staring at me like this?" Hisses out Yugi irritably, not being in the best mood.

"No reason," admits Yami, returning to his work while Yugi sits on the ground with rope tying him to a pole that allows him the bare minimum of movement.

"You're doing it again," glowers Yugi when catching the taller man staring at him once more. "Just spit it out already."

"There's something about you," admits Yami, thinking he probably won't get any more work done at the moment with such a distraction in close proximity.

It doesn't help that the thirst is starting to rise up. The only real meal here is the petite male in his custody. Indeed, he does appeal quite appetizing aside from his looks. The feistiness and such of his personality does appeal to his standards when it concerns a donor and even a mate. There are certain procedures to this. first, he'll need to use Yugi as a donor before he can further whatever this connection is between them. Getting up from his seat, he goes to Yugi. The moon dweller doesn't flinch nor cower away, continuing to glower at him. Kneeling down until they are face to face, Yugi's eyes widen in shock. It doesn't take much for him to recognize what this is between them. When he does, he highly rejects it, not wanting anything to do with the prince. Grabbing his face in his hands, Yami studies him carefully, having a good idea where this is heading.

"Well, I think you and I need to discuss some rules, but first," he trails off, elongating his incisors. "I need to feed…"

"Go fuck yourself," snarls out Yugi, having his hackles raising up in the face of an enemy.

"Oh, no, Aibou," purrs Yami in his baritone voice, making shivers run down Yugi's spine. "I don't think so."

In another moment, he embeds his fangs into Yugi's left shoulder, taking his fill of his delicious nectar. It does make Yugi wince at first, biting hard down on his lip to stop a whimper releasing from his throat. The last thing he wants is to show weakness in front of someone like this. Enduring it, he waits until Yami is done, shivering again when he licks the twin puncture wounds clean for them to close on their own accord. Retracting his fangs, he backs away to give Yugi some room. Panting a little, he looks down at his feet, feeling shame overcome him at letting someone take something away from him like this. Then again, he's not really in a position to object, hoping that someone from his coven will come to save him. There's part of him still hanging onto that hope while the other part of him has doubts about it even happening.

"One of my servants will attend to you while I'm gone. There are matters I need to see to, but when I return…..you and I have some scores to settle."

()()()()()()

In the dusk coven, they have taken notice of the continuous squabble between the dawnrisers and moondwellers. It's not a surprise that it's still going on. One of the prestigious males in the dusks is known as Seto Kaiba. Having brown hair and icy blue eyes, he wears a white duster trench coat along with a tunic and leggings underneath while on his feet are a pair of boots. Walking down the corridor, he goes to his room, knowing well enough that there is going to be someone there waiting for him. Entering the room after opening the door, he feels someone grab his arm, pulling him the rest of the way in for the door to slam shut behind him. His partner is Jonouchi Katsuya. He and Seto have been seeing each other for quite some time. The dark brown haired male is a part of the dawnrisers coven, managing to sneak behind Yami's back so as not to get caught. Giving a faint ghost of a smile, Seto doesn't mind how his mutt can act at times.

"Well, someone is eager to see me," murmurs Seto.

"I don't have long," admits Jonouchi.

"Is this for pleasure or business?" Inquires Seto with mild interest, eyeing his partner intently.

"There's going to be an invasion of your coven by the next full moon," explains Jonouchi, glancing behind his shoulder every so often for some reason.

"What?" Hisses out Seto in anger at hearing this tidbit of news.

"Go tell whoever your leader is about this," advises Jonouchi, moving in close until their faces are mere inches apart from one another's. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Kaiba."

"I know," Seto's expression softens ever so slightly, finding it amusing how Jonouchi is the one person to draw out emotion from him.

"Who runs the dusks anyway?" Asks Jonouchi.

"Bakura," replies Seto simply as if it's common sense. "I'll tell him shortly. How much time left do you have?"

"About five minutes?" Shrugs Jonouchi, taking a wild guess about it.

"That's good enough for me."

()()()()()()

Managing to sneak back into the castle, Ryou elicits a sigh of relief at not getting caught. Casually, he walks down the halls, but hurries his pace to enter his room to wash up. It probably won't be a good idea seeing anyone here when the stench of sweat and sex is still on him. When he's inside of his room, he closes the door, stripping off his clothes to put them in the hamper. Going into the washroom, he tidies himself up, taking his time since he knows it'll be worth it if he does so. When he's done, he turns off the water, stepping out to dry off before walking back into his room. Letting the towel drop to the floor, he puts on some fresh clothes. The memory of making love with Bakura is still on his mind, yearning for the next moment when he can see his partner. That probably won't be for a while though. After he finishes putting on his clothes, he pulls his hair into a low ponytail, walking out of his room after lacing up his boots. What he wears now is a dark pair of leggings along with a light blue tunic. Walking down the hall again, he goes to where Akefia most likely will be waiting for him. When he arrives, he gulps at seeing the expression on his face.

"What have you been up to, little brother?" Asks Akefia in a calm manner, making Ryou even more anxious.

"Um, nothing out of the ordinary," answers Ryou, trying not to let his nervousness come through in his voice.

"I see," muses Akefia, motioning for him to take a seat.

Hesitantly, Ryou does so, settling himself down in one across from his older sibling, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I suppose not," shrugs the gray-eyed man, giving it some thought before continuing. "I've been told that you're improving on your magic and other skills."

"I have," nods Ryou, wondering where this is heading to.

"I want you to be a part of the next invasion," Akefia admits to him. "There will be another into the dawnrisers camp in two weeks time."

"Oh, I see," says Ryou quietly, finding this a little unnerving as he doesn't know whether or not he needs to tell Bakura later when he's able to see him.

"Is something wrong with you?" Asks Akefia, eyeing him with some suspicion.

"What? Me? No, don't be silly," Ryou gives a slight smile. "I'm just not feeling that well."

"Let's have Zorc see you then," advises Akefia, finding it alarming at how Ryou might somehow have fallen ill.

Their race nor the others is impervious to illnesses. It happens a different way in comparison to other races. For them, they can have anything that a human can, but the symptoms are different. Getting up from his seat, he takes Ryou by the hand to go up the few flights of stairs to where Zorc's home space is. What he has up there is a den, bedroom, and so on. It works out well to where he rarely if ever has to go downstairs unless one of them require him. It's suavely easier to go up to see him though. Clenching Akefia's hand tightly, Ryou shakes a little, hating it when he has to go see Zorc. At least he doesn't have to do what Akefia needs to. So, he does have that luxury at his disposal. When they reach the door, Akefia knocks, waiting outside there with Ryou beside him until they get the call to come in. Once inside, Akefia pushes him forward.

"He's not feeling well. I need you to see to him, sire," says Akefia.

"You know the price for my services, darling," informs Zorc, eyeing Ryou with some suspicion of his own.

"I'm well aware of that," says Akefia with a chagrin.

"Good, you better be," murmurs Zorc, beckoning Ryou closer until he clamps his hands down on his shoulders, steering him away from that part of the home space into a makeshift living room, having him sit down on a sofa before Zorc's hands glow a dark aura. "Don't move until I'm done."

"O-Ok," agrees Ryou tentatively, unsure if anything really is wrong with him.

Originally, he thought to use it as an excuse to get away from Akefia digging in further about what he's been up to. Now, with him being here makes him question his intentions. There has been some things bothering him. Is it something to do with the times he's been intimate with Bakura? Can that even happen with their kind? It takes several moments until Zorc finishes his assessment, having the glow vanish from his hands. The results he receives makes him frown, turning his attention to Akefia.

"There's definitely something wrong with him," says Zorc, making Akefia worry about what it might be.

"How in all the nine hells can this happen? What's wrong with him? Can you fix him?" Asks Akefia, seeming all out of sorts when something is wrong with one of his siblings.

"He has the vampiric flue. It'll blow over in about a week and a half, but he can't go outside. Keep him under surveillance until he's back to tip top shape. Oh, and Akefia? I'd keep a firm watch on him outside of the castle…"

**_Yays! Done with chappie two! My apologies for the wait on this. I have been working on it, but it takes time for me to write stuff up. Plus, I want things to be just right by my standards before I go to post it up. _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


End file.
